Bonjour beau-papa
by Aethyan
Summary: Midoriya a un travail de groupe et doit se rendre Todoroki... Seulement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.


Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !

Un nouveau petit OS sur Shoto et Izuku !

Un grand merci à Valkyrie du Nord pour m'avoir donné son avis et pour avoir corrigé cet OS :)

Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tandis qu'il traversait les rues qui le menaient vers la maison de Todoroki, Midoriya réfléchissait. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait chez son ami et même si c'était pour quelque chose d'anodin (un travail de groupe à préparer), il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement anxieux, sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

Une fois arrivé dans la bonne rue, il sortit son téléphone pour vérifier le numéro de la maison. Il ne mit pas très longtemps à la trouver et s'arrêta devant, toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'hésiter comme cela, remarqua t-il rapidement. La semaine dernière, lorsqu'il avait été à l'appartement d'Ochaco, il n'avait pas stressé ainsi. Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, chez Shoto, tout simplement.

Il soupira. Formant un groupe de trois, avec Fumikage (les groupes avaient été imposés par leur professeur), ils avaient choisi de se rendre chez Todoroki puisque sa maison était au centre des trois.

Repris par cet étrange pressentiment, Izuku hésita de nouveau. Peut-être devait-il attendre Tokoyami avant de se présenter chez son ami. Puis il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas difficile de frapper à une porte, tout de même ! Il ferma briévement les yeux et s'exécuta, ignorant cette sensation d'avoir fait une énorme erreur. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Shoto ne vienne lui ouvrir, le visage neutre.

\- "Bonjour, Todoroki-kun !

\- Salut... Tu devrais te dépêcher d'entrer..."

Midoriya le regarda un instant, surpris. Son ami avait l'air légèrement exaspéré. Le brun se demanda pourquoi mais n'osa pas poser la question. A la place, il se surprit à détailler son camarade du regard. Il remarqua brusquement que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Todoroki en dehors du lycée. Et donc la première fois qu'il le voyait sans son uniforme. Il cessa sa réflexion lorsque l'autre adolescent s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Izuku s'exécuta immédiatemment et suivit son ami jusqu'à l'escalier. Cependant, il vit que Shoto ne cessait de lancer des coups d'oeil vers une porte à leur gauche, laissée ouverte, qui menait au salon. Le propriétaire des lieux se tourna vers Midoriya.

\- "On devrait monter tout de suite.

\- Il y a un problème, Todoroki-kun ?"

Izuku vit son camarade se raidir avant de répondre, d'une voix où perçait toute son exaspération, qu'il ne tentait même pas de dissimuler :

\- "Mon père est à la maison."

Aïe. Le mauvais pressentiment du brun s'était rêvélé justifié. Le père de Todoroki ne lui inspirait pas beaucoup de sympathie. En plus, connaissant son ami, il se doutait que ce dernier risquait d'être de mauvaise humeur à cause de la présence de son père dans les parages. Mauvaise journée en perspective.

\- "Il est rentré ce matin, sans prévenir. Comme par hasard...

\- Ah...

\- SHOTO ! Viens une minute !"

Le concerné soupira d'agacement et jeta un regard noir vers la porte du salon, d'où venait le cri. Il se tourna vers Midoriya.

\- "J'en ai pour une minute..."

Izuku lui adressa un sourire, qu'il espérait encourageant, et regarda Shoto s'en aller. En attendant, il laissa ses pensées dériver. Malgré cet imprévu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux de passer l'après-midi avec son ami. Il avait toujours voulu mieux le connaître mais comme Todoroki parlait peu de lui, il avait saisi cette occasion avec joie. Il appréciait beaucoup le fils d'Endeavor, même si c'était d'une façon différente de celle dont il appréciait Tenya ou Ochaco, par exemple. Il s'était fait la réflexion en remarquant qu'il rougissait rarement devant ses deux amis, alors que devant Shoto... ça arrivait souvent. Il suffisait que son ami lui fasse un compliment, un sourire (ce qui était rare, et donc que Midoriya considérait toujours comme un moment privilégié) ou encore qu'il l'effleure pour qu'il se sente bizarre. Le brun avait préféré ne pas se poser trop de questions à ce sujet. Il avait le sentiment que la réponse risquait d'apporter son lot de problèmes et il n'en avait pas envie.

Sa réfléxion fut interrompue par l'objet de ses pensées, qui arrivait d'un pas rapide, qui trahissait son exaspération la plus profonde. Il sembla se calmer légèrement en voyant Izuku et prit la parole d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée.

\- "Viens, on monte. Tokoyami ne devrait plus tarder, je redescendrai à ce moment là.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Ne t'inquiète...

\- SHOTO ! Reviens ici immé..."

Endeavor venait d'arriver dans le hall, apparemment furieux contre son fils. Il se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase en voyant Midoriya. Son fils en question ferma les yeux, apparemment mal à l'aise tandis que le brun ne savait plus où se mettre. Sa politesse prit le pas sur son anxiété croissante et il prit la parole, très mal assuré.

\- "Bon... Bonjour monsieur...

\- Shoto.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?"

Bien que le superhéros s'obligeait à garder une voix calme, toute sa fureur ressortait dans le moindre de ses mots. Izuku déglutit. Il avait eu raison, une mauvaise journée s'annonçait, finalement. Il fut surpris de voir Shoto se placer entre eux deux.

\- "On a un travail à faire.

\- Tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça me paraît évident.

\- Alors tu as au moins retenu une chose. Les superhéros n'ont pas besoin d'amis !

\- Et donc ?

\- Cette relation amicale est inutile ! Et puis, je croyais te l'avoir dit, tu n'as pas le temps de te lier d'amitié avec ce garçon qui..."

Midoriya se dit que même si le ton ne montait que lentement, il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état.

\- "Laisse Midoriya en dehors de ça !

\- Il n'a rien à faire ici !"

Izuku se dit qu'il donnerait sûrement beaucoup de choses pour ne pas être ici. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Shoto (pas un de ceux que son ami lui adressait, non c'était un sourire de défi, purement et simplement), il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que son camarade avait en tête. Mais en voyant son ami se tourner vers lui, il se dit que, peut-être, il ne voulait pas savoir. Le regard de ce dernier était insondable, et il s'approcha du brun sans ajouter un mot. Midoriya le regardait, gêné par l'intensité du regard de Shoto. Et avant qu'il ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, les lèvres de Todoroki s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser extrèmement rapide, le fils d'Endeavor n'insista pas et se recula très vite. Il ignora son père, qui les fixait sans comprendre et attrapa le poignet d'Izuku, dont le cerveau avait grillé et les joues avaient pris une teinte cramoisie. Il tira délicatement le brun pour l'entraîner à sa suite dans les escaliers et, une fois presque en haut, s'arrêta net, pour annoncer à son père, d'une voix insolente :

\- "Ce n'est pas une relation amicale, donc il n'y a pas de soucis."

Il s'arrêta, savourant le regard perdu de son père, qui ne trouvait pas quoi répliquer. Puis il ajouta, avec calme :

\- "Ah et, au fait, j'attends encore quelqu'un. Quand il arrivera, dis lui de monter."

Shoto entraîna Midoriya jusque dans sa chambre et ne lâcha son poignet qu'une fois arrivés. Il ne prononça pas un mot, attendant qu'Izuku ne reprenne ses esprits. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé par la réaction du brun, mais il craignait également sa réaction. Après tout, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il était amoureux de lui.

\- "Todoroki-kun, tu... Je..."

Les rougeurs de Midoriya n'avaient pas disparu, et ce dernier peinait à formuler une pensée cohérente.

\- "Désolé, Midoriya.

\- Mais... pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Parce qu'il m'a énervé. Mais surtout parce que ça fait un moment que j'en avais envie.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je t'aime, Midoriya."

Izuku contempla le visage de Todoroki, incrédule. Puis, tout se mit en place. Ses rougissements intempestifs, ses réactions étranges, le fait qu'il pensait souvent à son ami avant de dormir, le fait qu'il avait apprécié le baiser... Tout cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Il reprit donc la parole d'une voix gênée.

\- "Moi aussi, Todoroki-kun."

Puis il sourit devant l'air heureux de Shoto. Qui s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ils transformèrent le baiser en câlin et Midoriya posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami. Ça ne sera pas une mauvaise après-midi, finalement.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !


End file.
